


Amends

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: BoJack is ready to make amends with Princess Carolyn.





	Amends

**Author's Note:**

> I love Princess Carolyn and I like the relationship those two have. I would like to see that BoJack can fix things between them.
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes.

She seems happy. For the first time in his life, he is seeing her completely happy. Princess Carolyn is living the life she always wanted. She is still working in her small company but after Philbert, she can afford some help to run things there while she is taking care of her daughter. BoJack is a bit jealous of seeing her so happy without him around but this is for the best; he would end destroying her happiness sooner or later.

“Are you ready to work again?” She asks because obviously, she is thinking his visit is about work. “People want to work with you after Philbert... Producers want you in their shows, serious shows.” She adds while she is feeding the baby.

“No yet...” He says shyly. He has never done something like this with her. She has apologized for his behaviour but never like this. BoJack wants to be honest with her and he feels like he is not ready for that.

“BoJack this is your moment. And once again the fact that you disappeared for half a year just makes you more desirable.” It always amazed BoJack the way she is capable of handling several things at the same time. “I got an incredible job for Mr Peanutbutter so imagine what I could get you!” She sounds cheerful.

“I know... and... And I will be ready soon... But first I have to do this stupid thing about making amends...” He doesn’t explain further because Princess Carolyn understands. BoJack has made amends with a lot of people, he has visited Herb and Sarah Lynn’s graves, and he has talked with Diane, Todd, Ana Spanakopita, Wanda, Kelsey and even Mr Peanutbutter... He has tried to contact Gina and Charlotte through a letter since he knows he can go near them anymore. He is trying to be better. And he has had a perfect day with Hollyhock when he went to visit her in Connecticut. He has delayed this moment for too long and it is time he does the right thing for Princess Carolyn.

“So what do you want BoJack?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” He asks with surprise. “I’m here to make amends with you!” For some reason, that astonishes Princess Carolyn who looks at him with doubt. “You are the person I hurt... the most... I guess.”

“Gina...” She doesn’t finish the sentence.

“That was really messed up but... I’ve been doing that to you for... years, you know?” He doesn’t know how to explain himself to her. She has been wasting so many years on him and has had to deal with his bullshit and self-destructive behaviour for decades. “I think you... deserve...”

“You don’t have to do this.” She says after some minutes of BoJack mumbling nonsense. “I get it and...”

“No!” He cuts her. “You have been wasting and sacrificing so many things for me...”

“We had this conversation already.” She gets up and puts her daughter on the floor and takes the baby’s bottle to the sink.

“This is different. Now I want to tell you everything I wasn’t capable back then.”

The baby crawls to one of her toys and laughs or makes a sound similar to that. BoJack looks at the creature, she seems happy too, like Princess Carolyn. BoJack is afraid this will remove their past in a bad way. He is toxic and he doesn’t want to hurt her again with his poison. In rehab he had the time to think about what he has done to others and, in the beginning, he didn’t think a lot about Princess Carolyn but through the days he realized all the damage he has done to her. He has been unfair in every possible way to her and she deserved better that a sad conversation in his restaurant with that dumb waiter around. This is the moment. BoJack clears his throat.

“So... We’ve known each other for a time...” He sounds stupid and regrets not writing down his apology. “I guess we had some great moments but... mostly I was a dick to you... I didn’t appreciate all you did for me and my career... we have a... something like... a relationship... not monogamous I think...?” Princess Carolyn nods and BoJack is relieved because then he would have to make a much large apology. “So... a relationship...”

“You don’t need to explain our relationship to me BoJack... just keep going.” Princess Carolyn tries to help him to continue because she can see he is suffering. And BoJack continues his disorganized speech. Princess Carolyn helps him from time to time and gives him the strength to finish.

“I’m sorry... for everything.” He reaches the end of his weird monologue. “You are the person I loved the most.” She has been the love of his life in a way and BoJack wants her to know. She deserves the truth and BoJack deserves to say this out loud. “And the person who I hurt the most too. I’ve been poisoning your life with my presence and I’m really sorry about that.” This is the worst part of making amends when he finishes and has to wait to hear the other person reaction. In general, BoJack has been lucky, everybody has been kind of nice and forgiven, but with Princess Carolyn is different.

“What do you want me to do with this?” She asks after a long silence.

“What?! What do you mean with that?” BoJack doesn’t want to sound mad but he is kind of mad right now. He has opened his heart and deserves something better than that.

“I mean...” She sighs. “I already forgive you that night.”

She is right but BoJack needs to hear the words again. He wasn’t ready for that that night and BoJack needs to be forgiven again by her.

“I already told you I had good moments by your side and I regret nothing.” She says quietly with a smile. “I loved you too... I still do... In a different way, but I still love you BoJack... And...” She hesitates. “And I’m happy for you. I’m happy you’re clean and sober.”

“Thanks...” And BoJack feels his body light. He can breathe again and smile. Princess Carolyn puts his hand on his arm and strokes him.

“I know you think you’re doomed but... you’re not. I know you BoJack and I know you’re capable of good things.” Princess Carolyn always knows what to say in this kind of moments without him asking her to. “I’m happy for you BoJack.”

BoJack wants to make her happy and protect that happiness. Their moment has passed but they still love each other and take for each other. BoJack promises himself he is going to protect Princess Carolyn’s happiness. She is the best part of his life. Princess Carolyn deserves the world and, for the first time in his life, he is going to do the right thing for her.

“I’d like to be part of your life... not as a lover... I know that ship is long gone... but as... I know I did some... bad stuff but... I’m ready to commit to a relationship... no boyfriend...” He is nervous again. Maybe Princess Carolyn has forgiven him but does she want him around?

“Yes BoJack, I’d be happy.”

“I want to buy a gift for the baby but... I have no idea about baby... stuff.” Princess Carolyn laughs.

“Don’t worry BoJack...”

“Maybe I can go with you next time so you can tell me what you need.”

Princess Carolyn nods and BoJack can relax again. He wants to do the right thing and this time he is going to fight so he won’t end screwing things with her.

“Now I have to find Margo Martindale... she is the last person in this list.” BoJack shows the list to Princess Carolyn and crosses her name. “But she is too good at hiding.” Maybe he should buy another boat and look for her in the sea.

“Why don’t we do something different at what you’re thinking?” Princess Carolyn says. “You could start working again, maybe do something in the theatre, meet some people and keep asking for her. The moment we have some new about Margo, I will personally help you.”

It doesn’t sound bad. Years could pass by before he finds her so maybe it is time to go back to work. However, he doesn’t want anything too complicating and demanding; BoJack is getting used to life without drugs yet.

“Would you like to try theatre?” Princess Carolyn suggests. “You’ve never done it and I think it would be good for you and your career. What do you think?”

Theatre would give him time to adapt and the public eye wouldn’t be on him all the time.

 “I think it’s a wonderful idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is all. I hope you like it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed :)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
